When using a two-way radio or cellular audio accessory in different use positions, the level of the speech signal received by the microphone in the audio accessory can vary considerably. This variance can be very objectionable to the user on the receiving end of the connection.
One known technique for distinguishing the location of a wearable electronic device uses sensors that are embedded into clothing. Depending upon the number of sensors that are closed or open (i.e., fastened), the electronic controller in the clothing can discern certain information about a user. The existing techniques fail to take into account the tactile relationship between the user and the device, which can be used to discern the use position to a better degree and without a separate device such as a clip.
Furthermore, well known Automatic Gain Control (AGC) technology attempts to continuously increase or attenuate a microphone input speech signal to keep the input signal at a target root-mean-square (RMS) value. In this manner, regardless of the use position of the audio accessory, the AGC attempts to keep the signal at a constant RMS level. This technology is far from perfect, and fails under numerous conditions. In addition, even when AGC technology works, it only adjusts the level of the signal and still fails to equalize the frequency response.